Never Let Go
by iytshpprdt2106
Summary: Kira is late and takes the short cut through a dark alley way to reach her house where something happens and her boyfriend saves her


_**Never Let Go**_

Kira Ford, yellow ranger was walking home from the Cybercafé. '_Great! I'm late! Mom's gonna be worried sick! Better take the short cut through that lane!' _she thought. After a few minutes walk she came to a dark alleyway which actually was the short cut to her house.

'_Sweet! Its so dark over here! I knew I should have brought Trent with me! I don't know what I've gotten myself into!' _she thought to her self. She was almost half way there when she heard some voice calling her. When she turned and saw a group of drunken men were following her. She started to run but they caught up with her and started pulling her away from the alley. 'Come with us kitten! We won't do nothin' to ya! What're ya scared of?' said one of those guys. She started to punch and kick and shout for help, but one of them just slapped her.

'LET ME GO YOU FREAKS! UGH! SOMEON-' she was silenced by a guy's mouth. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and his hands started roaming her body.

_**MEANWHILE AT TRENT'S PLACE-**_

'_I wonder weather Kira has reached home yet. She said that she'll call me when she reached home, but its already late. Maybe she forgot. Better check anyway.'_ thought Trent. He called Kira's house. 'Hello, Ford residence. Who is this?' answered Kira's mom. 'Um….. its me Trent. Is Kira home yet?' he asked her. 'No she isn't! She should be home by now! She said she would! I thought she was with you!' she answered suddenly worried about her daughter's safety. 'She isn't home yet? But she left almost an hour ago! Don't worry! I'll be right there!' Trent answered back. Suddenly worried and scared he went in search for her. '_Oh! Where are you Kira? I knew I should have dropped her home! But no…said she's old enough! I just hope she alright!' _he though himself.

_**BACK AT THE ALLEY WAY-**_

Kira pushed the guy who was kissing her and punched his face and started running away. 'Why you lil'….' He grabbed her, pushed her against the wall, then he took out lighter and opened it. A bright flame flashed from it and the guy brought it near Kira's face and said, 'Well, kitten, guess you'll have to learn your lesson the hard way, huh?' He then brought the flame near her hand. 'WHAT ARE GONNA DO TO ME! LET ME GO! NOW!' Kira screamed.

Just then the guy brought the lighter closer and closer till it came in contact with her hand. When it did Kira started screaming. 'SHUT UP YOU!' a man shouted and slapped her across her face. She started crying for Trent.

_**BACK WITH TRENT-**_

'_Huh? That scream sounded like Kira's. Better go and check!' _thought Trent and hurried off to where Kira was being assaulted.

When he reached there he almost broke down. Her face was tear stained and a guy was tearing her clothes with a knife while another was burning her hand_. _He got very furious. He went and fought all three of them.

While he was fighting, Kira screamed from the pain. He soon finished fighting them of and went over to Kira.

He knelt down beside her and caught her hands as she was thrashing around and said, 'Kira. Kira…Stop! Stop!' soon she stopped screaming and started crying. Trent just hugged her and called Corner to come and pick them up from the place so that he could take her to the hospital. She was still crying from pain when Corner came to pick them up. When he saw Kira, he asked 'Dude what happened? Why is Kira crying? And why are her clothes torn?'

'Um….Corner I don't think this is the right time for this. Just go to the hospital. We have to tend to her first. We'll talk later.' said Trent. 'Yeah…..You're right.' replied Corner and started driving to the hospital.

Kira soon couldn't stand the pain and started sobbing wildly 'Oh, Trent! It hurts so much! Hurry up!' she cried. Trent just hugged her and said 'Its okay baby. We're on our way to the hospital. Nothing to worry. We'll be there soon'

Soon they reached the hospital and got her admitted. 'Hey, Corner, thanks man!' Trent said.

'Hey! Kira is like my sister! Well I'll go call her mom. You stay here' he replied.

The doctor came back after and hour and asked 'Are you related to Miss. Kira?'

'I am her boyfriend doctor. How is her condition now? Will she be alright?' Trent replied.

'Yes she will be alright, but I have to ask you something. Is that alright?' asked the doctor. 'Go ahead doctor.

'Well…..How did this happen?' he asked and Trent replied, 'Well I called her mom to see whether she had reached home or not and when she replied that she had not yet come home. So I got worried and went in search of her. I was on my way to her house when I heard her screaming. I went and saw a guy was burning her hand with a lighter and one was tearing her clothes. So, naturally, I went and saved her. Then I called my friend to come and pick us up to take her to the hospital. That's about it, I guess.'

'Okay, Mr…..' 'Trent. Trent Mercer.' 'Yes, well Mr. Trent. You may go and see her.' 'Thank you doctor. By the way, is she conscious and what about her burn mark?'

'She is not conscious at the moment but she should be soon. And you don't have to worry about her burn mark. If you apply an ointment I give you, her hand will good as new.' replied the doctor.

'Thank You doctor' Trent said and went inside to see his love. When he went inside she was awake but was looking the other way so she didn't notice him coming inside.

He went and sat down beside her 'Kira, are you alright baby? I am so sorry! I shouldn't have let you walk alone. I'm really sorry baby.' he said. 'Sh…..I'm perfectly alright except for the pain in my hand. I should be the one to say sorry. I was the one who was stubborn and declined your offer to drop me home. I shouldn't have worried you like that. I'm sorry' she said and started to cry and hugged Trent. He said nothing till she finished crying. Then she said, 'I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there. Thank you Trent. I love you.'

'I love you too, baby.' He replied. He then bent down to softly kiss her lips.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he did in hers. They broke apart for air but his lips didn't leave her skin. He started kissing and sucking on her neck. She pulled him back to her lips and they shared and other passion filled kiss.

After kissing her temple one late time he stood up to leave, but she caught his hand and said, 'Stay with me please. For some time.' 'Anything for you baby.' he said and stayed with her holding her hand till they both fell asleep.

_**The end**_


End file.
